


Sandalwood, Musk and Hints of Coconut

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky is just gone on Sam, Bucky's a gentlemen helping Sam get dressed for their date, Dating, M/M, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Top Bucky Barnes, When you're really into the person you're dating, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: A night out on the town gets postponed for something else.





	Sandalwood, Musk and Hints of Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> With the mood floating around with the release of IW I thought I'd write for these two. 
> 
> A big thank you to @MoonIsNeverAlone for her help getting this fic together and reminding me it even existed. 
> 
> But any mistakes are mine though.

Stepping off the elevator for Sam’s apartment floor, Bucky watched his feet as he strolled to Sam’s door. So many times he’d made this walk, to talk to Sam, to check on him, and now he was preparing to take Sam out to their first dinner date together. Sam kept saying the previous two outings definitely counted as dates but Bucky wanted Sam to know how serious he was about him and wanted to go all out for his guy. He sighed and tapped his knuckles against the door a few times before waiting for an answer.

“The door is open Mr. Barnes,” Friday announced to Bucky as he wondered why Sam didn’t come to the door himself. He walked in and shut the door behind himself.

“Sam?” Bucky called out looking around the dim apartment hoping to see Sam walking around.

“In here,” Sam’s voice carried from his bedroom.

Bucky walked over to the open door streaming light into the living room and saw Sam cross the room and quickly out of sight.

“I’m almost ready,” Sam said coming back out of his bathroom with his shirt undone and bare-chested. Bucky stepped just into the room and leaned against the dresser against the wall almost sitting on top of the thing. He watched Sam and smiled to himself; how even while not meaning to Sam was effortlessly beautiful.

“Take your time, we have time,” Bucky said watching the other. He could feel the humidity in the air. Sam had to have just got out of the shower. Sam brushed his hair in the mirror quickly. “Come here, I’ll button your shirt for you.”

“Thank you,” Sam said quickly walking over. Bucky was not prepared to have Sam so close so soon, smelling so fucking good. Sam always smelled good even after he started sweating but right now, his cologne was fresh and he smelled of sandalwood, musk and hints of coconut. Bucky started buttoning Sam’s shirt as Sam rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Bucky inhaled again and tried to focus on the plan for the evening. He was taking Sam to dinner; a dinner date and night off they both had been waiting for.

“Bucky,” he heard. He looked up and realized he’d been brushing his fingers against Sam’s skin as he moved up to each button. He’d only done three of them. Bucky felt his skin warm a bit and looked up into the other’s eyes. Sam was looking into him again, deep into him; in that way that made Bucky pray what Sam saw was good enough; was worthy of Sam’s sole attention like this.

Sam touched Bucky’s hands as he leaned in to press his lips gently against Bucky’s. Once again Bucky was taken under by Sam’s kiss. He didn’t remember much about life before the fall but he was pretty sure he’d never felt a kiss like this. Tasted lips like these that made his heart beat so hard in his chest. Sam deepened their kiss, warming, loosening his limbs. He kept his hand on Sam’s chest as he used the other to bring Sam closer with a press at the small of his back.

Sam sighed into their kiss and bit Bucky’s bottom lip gently before pulling back a bit. With hazy, heavy eyes, Sam breathed against his lips with sweet breath. Bucky let his eyes fall to Sam’s lips as his hand fell lower on Sam’s back to grab his ass. Sam closed his eyes and moaned softly.

Bucky grinned at finally being able to touch the ass he’d been admiring for months. The fact Sam was able to fit all of it in a pair of suit pants was a true marvel. He moved his hand to grab a better handful and Sam sighed softly as Bucky placed kisses under his jaw and behind his ear. Sam turned into Bucky’s neck to muffle his moans as Bucky started teasingly rubbing at Sam’s nipple with his finger.  

It was overwhelming that they’d even fallen into this right now. Bucky wasn’t completely sure when Sam moved to straddle his leg or if they’d been standing like that before but when Sam laid his hand on Bucky’s opposite hip and presses himself against Bucky's thigh, Bucky had to clench his teeth on the groan that rose out of him.  Sam moaned deeply and kissed against Bucky’s neck.

“We have a reservation in an hour,” Bucky whispered as Sam continued kissing his neck.

“Thought we had time?” Sam stated pressing against Bucky’s leg again.

“Not that much time,” Bucky confessed feeling Sam’s heartbeat pick up a little.

“Well,” Sam whispered pulling back to look into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky looked into the other’s eyes and no longer cared where they spent their evening as long as he could hold the gaze before him. 

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked.

Sam moved to breathe against his lips exciting his heart before pressing himself against Bucky again. Bucky smiled softly to himself and sighed feeling his erection answering back.

"Only if you are," Sam replied.

Bucky moved to look into Sam's eyes and nodded. "I am."

 

Bucky pressed to enter Sam and the hand that reached to pull Bucky closer landed as a closed fist against Bucky chest, it didn't move to push or pull him closer. Bucky closed his eyes for the first time since they went to bed and found that even though he was feeling the most intense pleasure at the moment, Sam was feeling something wholly different and he needed to give the other time to adjust. He opened his eyes to see Sam working through several emotions, bringing his body back under his conscious command in order to relax. The moment was a welcomed stall to their momentum as they hadn't really slowed down since their clothes came off. But when Sam's hand unfurled and laid flat upon Bucky's chest, Bucky looked into Sam's eyes as he nodded and continued pressing forward. Sam bit his bottom lip feeling his legs curl around the other's hips pulling him in deeper as Sam moved his hand from Bucky's chest to the back of his neck bringing him down against him and bringing his lips closer to his own. 

Bucky felt like he was being drawn in closer, on every level possible by Sam and never wanted to pull away from this. Sam's hands on him, touching him as if he's delicate and yet everything Sam needed. Their kiss lingered on slowly, deepening as they meddled together. When Bucky pulled back he knew he was a goner. _How could he ever touch another human being and not think of this body against him, accepting him so openly and honestly as the one against him now had done?_  

A hand on his lower back got his attention then he realized Sam said something. 

"You okay?" Sam asked again.

Bucky looked into Sam's eyes and nodded, "Never better," he said before thrusting his hips gently for the first time and drawing that first moan from Sam's chest. Bucky rested his cheek on Sam's shoulder so he could feel Sam's heartbeat and listen to the changes in his voice as he continued his gentle thrusts.

 

 

* * *

After they both eventually woke up, Sam suggested they order in and chill on the couch. Sam was relaxing with his legs underneath himself, finishing his noodles when Bucky looked over at him. Sam looked content and comfortable but that didn’t stop Bucky from feeling like he once again couldn’t deliver on a nice night out.

Sam glanced over at Buck and stared. “What?” Sam asked mid-chew on a spicy fried shrimp.

“Nothing,” Bucky said looking back at the TV poking at his food.

Sam thought about something for a moment and put his food down on the coffee table before moving closer to Bucky. Sam muted the TV and Bucky looked over wondering what the other was doing. Sam sat close and touched Bucky’s thigh.

“Where were you going to take me tonight for dinner?” Sam asked softly wanting to know.

Bucky smiled at Sam and nodded his head. This was why he liked Sam so much, not a moment was missed. He always seemed to just _know_ when it came to things like this.

Bucky cleared his throat and grinned. “I got us reservations at that Ethiopian restaurant you mentioned a while back,” Bucky said knowing Sam would have something to say about that.

Sam sighed to himself. “Next time maybe lead with that before you allow me to choose dick over food.”

“Are you saying you would have made a different choice?” Bucky asked feigning hurt. Sam glanced at him.

“I’m just saying maybe I would have thought about it for a little while before I passed on dinner at a restaurant with a month long waiting list, that my boyfriend so thoughtfully planned, that’s all,” Sam explained looking into Bucky’s eyes. “I’m sorry we didn’t make it to dinner.”

Bucky smirked and shook his head. “It’s fine,” Bucky said moving to pop a kiss on Sam’s lips. “Next time I come to pick you up I’ll just wait in the car since you can’t help but be tempted.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said before kissing Bucky again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while. I'm happy it's finished now so I can stop wondering what to use it for or how it ends. lol


End file.
